


Risk worth taking

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How wrong they were...
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101266
Kudos: 1





	Risk worth taking

Our tale begins in Alice and Frank Longbottom's house, they're discussing their involvement in ihe Order of the Phoenix.

Alice said, "It's risky being involved with them, what if He Who Shall Not Be Named attacks our Neville?"

Frank reassured her, "That will never happen, he's not after Nev."

Alice asked, "How can you know that? How can anyone ever know what his intentions are, Frankie?"

Frank stated, "Do you really believe they'll come after Neville because of us?"

Alice frowned. "Yes, they'll do anything to discover their master's whereabouts."

Frank muttered, "Neither of us even know where he went if he survived that attack, Ally."

Alice replied, "I'm probably just being paranoid, besides we can't exactly do anything about our reputation as aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix now, can we?"

Frank smiled. "From the beginning, we said that we'd do everything in our power to keep each other and now, Nev safe. If being aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix ensures that, then it's a risk worth taking."

Alice responded, "You're right, nobody would ever target us for trying to protect our little family. That's just silly."


End file.
